Otocolobus Manul
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: Max se da cuenta de su verdadera situación, sin importar lo que diga mamá Mako o papá Chuck. Meta-fic del fic 'Patria Potestad' de FATUA-chan


_Meta del fic 'Patria Potestad'; no puedo linkear este fic. Buscad a FATUA en mis autores favoritos y de ahí, podéis saltar al fic. Si no leéis el de ella, este será inentendible._

 _Regalo de cumpleaños de la comandante FATUA—chan_

 **Otocolobus Manul.**

Max se frotó el morro contra el almohadón; estaba más húmedo que costumbre.

Mugroso puerto. Pese al frío o al aire, habría preferido estar en Anchorage o en Lima; la gente era más amable, las chicas se fijaban mas en él y la comida era más fresca. Y papá Chuck le hacía mas caso entonces y se la pasaba menos con mamá Mako...

Max suspiró ¡Que molesta era la relación entre esos dos! ¿Por qué diablos no se apareaban de una buena vez y tenían cachorros? Le chocaba estar en medio de sus acercamientos y sus distancias y sus pleitos ¿No se habían enterado que el mundo podía acabarse en cualquier momento? Max gruñó, recordando las albóndigas rusas que le llevara Alexis; tenía apetito.

El escándalo en el hangar 7 del Shatterdome terminó de desperezarlo. Hum, lo que quedaba de la tripulación del Tifón Escarlata, el jaeger chino. Traían lo que parecía una jaula o una pecera. Bueno, era una pecera con una jaula dentro y ¿Qué clase de animal necesitaría semejante armatoste? Un mini kaiju?

Max, curioso como era, se acercó a investigar; rocas, una unidad de refrigeración (y él sabía muy bien que era; la comida se conservaba gracias a esos cubos verdes) y un montón de arena. Y nada dentro. Max levantó una ceja; no cabía duda que los humanos estaban locos.

Fué cuando notó el movimiento.

Mimetizado contra la roca, estaba el gato más extraño que jamás hubiera visto.

Exageradamente gordo, las orejas cortas, la mirada fría en las pupilas redondas y el gesto de desaprobación, frente al plebeyo mundo que le tocaba enfrentar.

Max leyó los kanji de la tabla que colgaba de la jaula sin dificultad; Manul.

—Eh, andas de paso, compañero?

El gato lo miró fríamente, de arriba abajo y se volvió hacia otro lado, sin hacerle caso. Max no se sintió ofendido; con seguridad, el gato no hablaba inglés.

Haciendo un esfuerzo y en su mejor cantonés, Max repitió la pregunta. Por supuesto que el buen bulldog hablaba y comprendía varios idiomas; andar de Shatterdome en Shatterdome lo obligaba a uno a comprender palabras tan importantes como 'refugio' o 'comida'.

Eso hizo al gato girar la cabeza y mirar al perro.

—¿Cómo es que hablas mi idioma?

Y, australiano al fin y un poco patán (papa Chuck era mala influencia, después de todo) Max bufó;

—Y ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? ¿Acaso parezco un perro tonto?

El gato tuvo a bien soltar una risita.

—Lo que es muy listo, no lo pareces...

Max soltó un alegre ladrido; el recién llegado tenía sentido del humor, después de todo. Regresó a su cojín y sacó una pelota, empujándola con el morro hasta la jaula.

—Yo soy Max. Mi humano es copiloto del Gipsy Danger. ¿Y tú ?

—Mi nombre es Tian Yuan. Y soy un Manul.

Max gruñó.

—Pensé que eras un gato...

El gato salvaje alzó su diminuta barbilla, frunciendo mucho el ceño.

—Estoy muy por encima de esos que ustedes llaman 'gatos', perro Max...

Max nunca había conocido a alguien de la realeza o por lo menos, a alguien que tuviera tantas pretensiones. Pero pronto entendió que la jaula pecera y la unidad de refrigeración eran no poco privilegio.

—¿Quienes son tus humanos?

—¿Mis humanos?

—Sí, tu sabes. Quienes te cuidan, quienes te quieren y te malcrían y te dan golosinas cuando no deben, quienes están contigo aunque estén peleados entre sí...

El Manul miró hacia el hangar de Crimson Typhoon, donde el personal chino estaba retirando las herramientas y lo que quedaba del jaeger.

—No tengo humanos— respondió, secamente— Y te pediría que me dejaras solo, perro Max.

Por supuesto, ya hemos dicho que Max no era ningún tonto. Y al ver la mirada del gato y la ausencia del jaeger, el bulldog comprendió de inmediato.

El gato era huérfano, se había quedado sin sus humanos y su destino era incierto.

Max había visto morir a otras mascotas, en sus muchos andares por el mundo; la guerra kaiju y el hambre y el frío no sólo terminaban con los humanos. Y no deseaba ese destino ni para sí, ni para nadie más.

—¡Max! ¡Con un demonio! ¿Dónde te metes, carajo? —era Chuck.

Y Max sintió un alivio enorme al escucharlo, olerlo y mirarlo. Porque sí, su humano era caprichoso y patán y las flores azules que llevaba no eran mas que una señal clara de que iba a pedirle perdón —por sesquicentésima vez— a mamá Mako, porque la última vez que se vieron la había hecho llorar y el recuerdo, en vez de irritar a Max, lo alivió de la aprensión que le había contagiado el manul, con su soledad.

Miró al gato, quien no lo miraba, erguido y majestuoso en su luto y corrió a saludar a Chuck.

Tendo se acercó a la jaula, llevando un platito con restos de carne y eso bastó para que también Chuck fuera a ver al raro animal.

—¿Quién es ese?

—Tian Yuan. El minino de los Wei Tang. Creo que voy a hacerme cargo de él...

Chuck silbó.

—No pensé que fueras la vieja loca de los gatos, Elvis.

Tendo Choi miró a Chuck, nada contento.

—Ese manul es de los pocos que quedan en este mundo y no podemos regresarlo a Mongolia, Hansen. Te pediría un poco de respeto para los hermanos Wei; él era su mascota. ¿Dónde quedaría Max si a ti te pasara algo, idiota, eh?

Chuck tuvo la buena idea de ponerse rojo hasta las orejas y quedarse callado. Tendo abrió la puertecita y deslizó la bandeja con el platito de carne, hasta el gato. Pero éste no hizo caso.

—En el santo nombre de Kami, Tendo, cómo le das eso? ¡Es un Manul!

Tanto Chuck Hansen como Tendo Choi saltaron con el regaño —y la repentina aparición— de Mako.

—Hey...yo solo veo a un gato— dijo Chuck— y muy gordo, si me permites.

—Un gato de Pallas. Otocolobus Manul, o gato salvaje de Mongolia. Sólo come cosas vivas; lo matarás de hambre si insistes en darle carne...

Y uno de los mecánicos chinos los salvó a todos del desaguisado, al aparecer con una cajita. Con cuidado y guantes blancos sacó un ratoncito y lo metió en la jaula, no sin antes soltar una larguísima bendición y saludo en cantonés. Como se haría con un respetable miembro de la familia.

Tian Yuan dió cuenta del ratón, los miró con la mas absoluta indiferencia y se quedó dormido, hecho un rollo, en su pequeña cueva artificial.

Así fue como Max comprendió que, efectivamente, Chuck y Mako podrían no ser los papás ideales y no tratarlo como si el fuese de noble cuna, no traerle comida viva ni hacerle una gran ceremonia; de todas formas, él no cambiaría su almohadón viejo por una lujosa jaula-pecera y la soledad y tristeza que se reflejaba en los enormes ojos del gato salvaje.

Y, pese a las galletas que Mako le había traído y a las caricias de Chuck, Max no lograba conciliar el sueño, pensando en el manul, solitario allá en su pecera, bajo la helada luz de la luna, sin sus humanos para cuidarlo.

Sin hacer ruido y con no poco cuidado, se deslizó de su cojín —Chuck y Mako seguian dormidos, uno en brazos del otro y cuando estaban así, solamente un kaiju categoria V los habría despertado— y llegó hasta el montón de basura que los mecánicos chinos habían sacado del hangar de Crimson. Y no tardó en hallar lo que buscaba, después de escarbar un rato; la pelota de basketball de los trillizos. Con un alegre murmullo de satisfacción, empujó el balón por todo el lugar, hasta llegar a la jaula-pecera; los ojos del manul permanecían abiertos, brillantes y fijos, en la sempiterna oscuridad.

—¿Que quieres, perro Max?

El siseo del gato fue amenazador. Con algún trabajo y arrastrando el balón por la serie de rampas, Max logró meterlo dentro de la pecera.

—Te traje algo. Era de tus humanos. Buenas noches.

Y no espero a ver la reacción del gato, regresando a la carrera al camarote de sus humanos.

Xian Zheng despertó como de costumbre, al amanecer, pese a que ahora no había ninguna rutina que cubrir.

Los restos del jaeger habían sido retirados y pronto, él y sus muchachos se reincorporarían a otro equipo que los necesitara igual. Fue por te a la cocina y no fue sino hasta cuando regresó, que notó el balón dentro de la pecera. Y, por primera vez, el manul, apretado junto a ella, ronroneaba, dormido.

Xian sintió los ojos llenársele de lágrimas; no sólo ellos, como humanos, extrañaban a los trillizos. El orgulloso gato salvaje también. Pero ¿Quien habría llevado el balón de los trillizos hasta la pecera? Y, las huellas en el piso no tardaron en decirle quien.

Xian se limpio el rostro y se terminó el te; porque, si un bulldog era capaz de intentar componer el mundo de un gato ¿Que no serían capaces de hacer ellos, como humanos?

La campana del Shatterdome resonó, despertando a todos.

Era un nuevo día...

El reloj de guerra seguía caminando.

—0—

 _Desde que vi la foto del otocolobus manul, pensé; este es un gato que sería un hermano de guerra del Señor Chapato, el gato de FATUA-chan. Tenía que hacerle este fic. Tian yuan significa 'cielo redondo' y es un nombre común para los gatos gordos. Los manul NO pueden ser mascotas, pese a que son del tamaño de un gato doméstico. Sucede que no tienen resistencia a las enfermedades y nuestros gatos en cambio, aguantan lo que sea. No puedo linkear las fotos que inspiraron este fic; googleadlo. Ah, el nombre significa "gato gordo de orejas feas". Y sí, soy una vieja loca por los gatos. Mil gracias por vuestra paciencia y por leerme._


End file.
